


《逆水横刀》（网络番外）第130章《单身宿舍》（薛x梁）

by xiangxiaomo



Category: Boys Love
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangxiaomo/pseuds/xiangxiaomo





	《逆水横刀》（网络番外）第130章《单身宿舍》（薛x梁）

第一百三十章 单身宿舍【薛X梁】

梁有晖租住在海滩不远处某个街区的公寓楼上。  
这是典型的西海岸临街平民公寓，一层是零零散散的商铺，一家卖披萨，另一家卖冰激凌，二层三层就是龙蛇混杂的各类租客。铁制楼梯长得很像户外消防通道，被两人鞋底踩得“吱呀”乱响，响声中夹杂着胸腔内迸发的焦渴的喘息。  
梁有晖摸到他那间公寓的房门口，掏兜找他的钥匙，薛谦低头温存地亲了他的鬓角。  
梁有晖在钥匙孔里转了半天，竟然转不开锁。  
薛谦：“怎么打不开？”  
梁有晖：“……就是打不开啊，堵了吧？”  
薛谦蹲下趴在锁眼上一瞅：“操，忒么谁干的？给你堵了？”  
梁有晖：“哪个乌龟王八孙子？”  
越心急火燎就越找不着个放松筋骨的地方，俩人心里都憋火。薛谦扭头问梁少：“你平常都干什么好事了？人家堵你的大门锁眼？”  
梁有晖说：“八成又是我隔壁屋室友闹的么，夜里狂欢闹太晚了，楼下不高兴给他提意见。”  
薛谦咬着烟蒂，咕哝着说：“出门在外一个人还是小心点儿，尽量别忒么惹事，你以为还像你在燕城那样？身边还有一群人罩着你？”  
梁有晖笑道：“明白的，我不惹事。”  
薛谦说：“美国警察能有哥这样罩着你、对你好的吗？”  
梁有晖从背后搂住薛队长：“就你对我最好呗……”

薛队长用他随身携带的金属破拆工具撬开门锁，单身汉公寓简单杂乱的房间铺陈撞入他的眼帘。  
这公寓还挺大的，原来是两室一厅的房子，而且，显然住的不止一个人。  
“有室友？”薛谦问。  
“是啊，有仨室友。”梁有晖说。  
“几个人群居啊？”薛谦皱眉。  
“一共四个人儿啊，分摊房租便宜！”梁有晖认真地解释，“一个月两千多美元，加水电杂费，四个人摊，划算。”  
梁大少爷，如今已经不能算是个“少爷”了。跟他合租的就是附近大学里念书的华人留学生，一群揣着现钞、扛着大包、远渡重洋跑来美帝校园开眼界见世面的快乐单身青年。  
薛队长当时就想调头出去，咱俩甭浪费工夫了，直接找间酒店开房吧。  
他又很想多瞧两眼，窥视梁有晖这些日子究竟过得什么样的生活——至少搜一搜这浪/货床底下有没有用过的避/孕/套！  
厨房里摆着一摊子用完没洗的锅碗瓢盆，客厅铺了一地脏衣服臭袜子和运动器械、网球拍之类。一群邋里邋遢的单身汉过着猪一样的生活，谁都不干家务。  
薛谦随口问：“谁做饭？”  
梁有晖说：“我反正不会做，我室友做。”  
薛谦半笑不笑地瞅着梁有晖：“这样可不成，以后怎么给老子照顾一个家？你除了烙煎饼你还能干点儿什么？”  
梁有晖眨巴一下眼睛，赶忙就把自个儿揉到薛队长身上了：“哥你不能做饭啊？  
“好嘛好嘛，我做我做，我可以学嘛……  
“哎呦，以后咱俩还是雇个厨子连带小时工吧？  
“家里雇人进进出出得也不方便哈，哥，还是你以后学着做饭吧？  
“我有回报的，我吃了你的饭，我肉偿啊！……”  
薛谦让这人实在腻歪得不行，俩人在客厅贴身纠缠片刻，一路揪扯着撞开卧室房门。  
薛谦一进屋又愣住了，房间内两张单人床，一左一右，各自紧贴一侧墙壁。这边儿这张床上还睡着个活人呢！  
床上睡眼惺忪的家伙，这时也才睁开眼皮，一脸迷茫地看着他们：“……谁啊？”  
梁有晖对薛谦一笑：“我室友。”  
他又对他室友说：“这我国内来的朋友。”  
室友一看就是个大近视眼，瞎摸俩眼看不清薛警官的脸，猛地翻一个身：“好烦哦，吵我睡觉。”  
梁有晖笑说：“甭睡了，赶紧上课去！”  
室友：“干吗啦，下午才有讨论课，懒得去。”  
梁有晖：“那我们待会儿更吵，你戴耳塞啊。”  
室友显然并不了解“更吵”能有多么的吵，迷迷瞪瞪地说：“大中午的，怎么啦你作什么浪……”  
薛队长一双精明的眼早就把卧室陈设扫了一遍，冷不丁插嘴道：“有晖平时都作什么浪？”  
室友在被窝里哼道：“成天吵我，隔三差五带回一堆人来。”  
梁有晖：“……谁说的？！”  
薛谦慢条斯理儿问道：“带回来男的女的？”  
室友：“男的女的都有吧……朋友那么多，好烦哦。”  
梁有晖拼命对他薛哥打眼色：“朋友”，真的只是“朋友”啊，架不住我人缘好嘛。  
薛谦冷笑道：“有没有带回来过那种，半夜里能操得他嗷嗷叫的男的？”  
这句话，书呆子室友当真以为就是开玩笑的。室友眯缝着近视眼说：“嗷嗷叫……好像没听见过……要是吵成那样，我可不找他合租……”  
梁有晖可算松了一口气，拍拍自己那张单人床，示意他薛哥坐过来。  
薛谦坐上床来，顺势歪过头闻了闻梁少的被子和枕头：“嗯，没异味。”  
梁有晖乐了：“警犬鼻子？”  
薛谦点头：“老子能闻出来你信不信？”  
两人是用口型呵着气说悄悄话，这时不约而同将火力瞄准对面床上躺着的碍眼的家伙：怎么着，你动手还是我动手？  
梁有晖以眼神示意：哥你动手！  
薛谦眼峰一横：你的室友，你负责，让他赶紧让出场地。  
梁有晖不住地坏笑：哎呀这是我熟人我不好意思，哥你动手，快把人弄走！  
毫不知情的室友同学还迷瞪在困觉的氛围中，讲着梦话：“有晖，你这周还没倒垃圾桶嘛……  
“有晖，你的电脑，待会儿借我发个文件……  
“有晖，冰箱都空了，傍晚你开车，一起去买菜么……”  
薛队长这时站起来了，一句话干脆利落地回应所有：“垃圾桶你就帮个忙收拾了电脑你拿走傍晚他没空带你去买菜。”  
薛谦就势用被子裹住了这位半梦半醒的室友同学，直接扛起，拎出房间，丢在客厅沙发上！  
被裹成一只大蚕蛹的室友同学惊愕地探出头来：“……搞什么啦！”  
“搞事情。”薛谦道。  
“你……你干什么的？”室友愣神。  
“今儿晚上屋里有人要被操得嗷嗷叫，你先凑合睡客厅吧。”薛谦表情很酷，不容对方反应，迅速回房将房门落锁。

刚走到房间中央的梁有晖被薛队长堵了回去。薛队长抓住他的衣服前襟。  
两人的身体好像具有某种强烈的相互吸引力，半秒钟之内纠缠在一起，窗帘都顾不得拉上。  
等太久了，多一分钟都不想再忍耐煎熬。  
薛谦略粗暴地从头顶扯脱梁有晖的裇衫，梁少的一头滋毛乱发让这人看起来纯良无辜又很诱人。  
梁有晖穿的牛仔七分裤，没解开皮带裤链就这么一扯，扯到了蛋，梁有晖弯腰下去叫道：“哎呦，哥……蛋破了……”  
他被他薛哥直接掼到地毯上，牛仔裤被横拉硬扯的也扯掉了。  
梁有晖也很激动，光溜溜的皮肤接触到空气，空气都变得滚烫热烈，让他徐徐发抖。他下身立刻就半勃起来。  
“真浪。”薛谦居高临下俯视着躺在地上的人，哑声评价了一句。  
下一刻，薛谦按捺不住强烈的情绪，憋太久，太渴望了，一下子就跨坐上去，骑上对方胸膛，同时扯开自己裤腰。  
梁有晖知道这是要做什么，他也像浑身干涸焦渴空落落似的渴望眼前的人。他迫不及待拉开薛队长的裤链，他喜欢的那粗硬的玩意儿早已从内裤边缘顶出来，袒露着赤红色的龙头凸起。  
薛谦捧了梁有晖的头，看着这人毫不犹豫地张开嘴，吞含住他的性器。  
这一口含得很深，一戳就戳到喉咙软肉，捅得梁大少爷猝不及防差点儿噎住，喉结疯狂抖动。薛队长这坐姿就是泰山压顶一般，压得梁少除了张开嘴吃了对方的活儿，别处都动弹不得，被压得快要窒息。  
室内是暴风骤雨之前的片刻宁静，压抑之下的剧烈喘息，薛谦盯着梁有晖的脸，不断抚摸对方头发、脖颈。梁有晖被压得头昏脑涨，眉眼前就是一条坚挺颀长的玩意儿不断捅向他的喉头，他舔得已经乱套了！这种时候也不需要任何章法步骤，一腔钟情与肉/体的快/感足矣，彼此眉眼间都酝酿着蓄势待发的激情。  
梁有晖一边舔着他薛哥，手忍不住伸到下面去抚慰自己。他咕哝着恳求道：“哥，我都硬了，帮我一下……”  
薛谦这时回头，才发现梁少爷一柱擎天。  
这场面很浪，也让人忍不住想要疼爱，薛谦心存怜惜地捏捏梁有晖的脸：“这么想我？”  
梁有晖点头：“想死你了。”  
薛谦被情欲染成红色的眼膜闪过两分柔情，突然起身，拽起地上的人：“上床。”

地毯还是质地太糙，在梁少爷细皮嫩肉的后脊梁上硌出一片清晰的纹路痕迹，十分可笑。  
薛谦可不想把这小子给玩儿脱了、玩儿坏了，还是珍惜着。他自己躺平了，微笑着以眼神示意：来，一起爽。  
冷血的男人在床上偶尔露一抹笑容，很是勾人，梁有晖被迷得神魂颠倒，屁颠颠儿地就转过头来，反身倒骑在薛队长身上，将自己屁股对着他男人的脸。他再次含住薛队长粗大的活计，自己下身猛地也被一阵湿润的热浪裹住，对方也含住了他的，这一含就让梁有晖爽得哼出声来。  
两人皆是经验丰富孟浪无边。梁有晖无比兴奋地狂亲他薛哥的下半身，眼前颇具男性阳刚气质的身躯每一道线条、每一块肌肉都透着性/感的韵味，黢黑的毛发偶尔扎弄到他的脸。梁有晖又忍不住舔弄那些森林密集藤蔓缠绕的敏感地带，四处留下自己的口水，从他薛哥胸膛里也舔出粗重的喘息。  
这样的姿势与角度，才让薛队长终于发现秘密，这浪货后屁股门儿的金刚钻究竟是镶哪了。  
梁少爷后面镶了两小粒熠熠发光的钻，其中一颗恰好填在会阴穴位置，另外一颗是需要扒开这人的屁股缝，在臀沟深处、尾椎的凸起上……薛谦忍不住舔了对方镶钻的部位，一发而不可收，他猛舔那些地方，按住钻石颗粒，揉弄梁少爷的会阴敏感穴道。  
这招点穴大法的滋味儿舒服，梁有晖也忍不住臀部发力抽弄起来，在老虎嘴巴里抽/插，这浪事儿也就他敢做得出来。  
他这姿势相当的不知羞耻，两颗大蛋往下一坠，就堵到薛队长的鼻子！  
薛谦蹙眉，想歪过头调整一个更合适的角度，梁有晖抽动得更猛，被他男人口腔里烟火燎原的热辣感爽到了。他仿佛捅进了那炙热又绵长的甬道里，外人眼里冷面冷心的一个纯爷们儿硬汉子，给他口活儿，心理上的兴奋愉悦足以碾压纯生理的满足。  
梁有晖这随心所欲的乱抖乱抽，两颗大蛋“扑哧”、“扑哧”连番夹攻薛谦的鼻子。鼻子、嘴全给堵住就真上不来气了，薛谦气愤难耐，狠抽一下梁少爷的屁股！  
梁有晖：“哎呦！”  
薛谦：“别坐我脸上。”  
梁有晖：“……嘿嘿。”  
薛谦：“还笑？”  
梁有晖弯腰低头从身下空隙处与薛队长对视，忍不住又在对方脸上蹭了一把，鸡巴蛋结结实实抹过老虎的面门 。  
“操……”薛谦眼含怒意与不可言说的攻击欲/望，再次抽了梁少爷的白屁股一巴掌，把人从身上掀下去。梁有晖撒欢地乐着，一身白花花的好皮好肉在床上颤动。这份诱惑，也是让人无法再把持住了。  
薛队长从地毯上捞起自己的腰包，掏出避/孕/套和啫/喱膏。  
梁有晖回过脸瞄着：“呦，什么牌子？”  
薛谦冷哼一声：“没高级牌子，做不做？”  
“做啊！”梁有晖面对堵着他屁股门的汉子抛个媚眼，“鸟儿高级就成，还管它避/孕/套是什么牌子货？”  
薛队长被这话再次逗乐，俩人隔着一个撅起来的白花花的腚相视一笑，心里愈发地喜欢面前这个人了。薛队长以最心急潦草节省时间的方式搞定了湿润前戏，在对方后腰上动情地亲了几下，这次毫不犹豫地重重楔了进去……

这一下子，从梁有晖口里捅出狼叫一般的痛嚎，也从薛队长胸腔里逼出一声粗长的喘息。  
尖锐的肉体知觉就是通向深刻心灵烙印的最直截了当方式，梁有晖的脑瓤子在这一刻昏乱成一团，肠/道就是打通男人心灵的通道，绝对的……  
他被捅得两眼发黑，疼痛感烧穿他的胸口，一直烧到他嗓子眼儿。  
他口里哼哧乱喘：“哥，哥，哎呦，疼，疼死了，哥……”  
那活儿太壮，以前没碰见过这么猛又这么壮的。  
薛队长伏在他后背上，哑声问了一句：“谁大？”  
梁有晖被这句都给逗哭了，眼角就疼出泪来：“我/操，你、你、你大，哥咱不比了，你大！”  
薛队长在他身后笑了一声，也是逗他玩儿的，这时搂过他的腰，从身后分开他双腿，开始一下一下地干起来。这一根烧火棍就不断在梁有晖的身体里刮磨着进出，捅得他说不出一句完整话来。梁大少爷无力地跪趴在床上，被他男人拖过来、再拖过去……  
薛谦初始还留着几分力气，顾及着少爷的细皮软肉，缓慢地深入浅出，极力压抑住想要强制占有和粗暴破坏的欲望。他细细致致地捅到沟子底，将眼前这浑圆漂亮的屁股捅得肌肉痉挛扭动，轻磨慢捻片刻，再往外拔出一些，然后再次深入，每一次好像都比先前更深半寸，让少爷喘息着适应他的尺寸。  
他扒开梁少的臀部就被钻石晃了眼。这镶钻的位置妙极了，“大白桃子”随着他插弄的力道不停战抖，钻石连缀着皮肉一起颤动，光芒四射，在情/欲中迷乱人眼……  
先前已经犹豫过太多次了。案情的扑朔迷离、家世门第的泾渭分明、以及彼此身份的重重障碍，让薛谦一度在内心放弃掉了。他以为这段萍水相逢不过就是他多年感情经历上一道颠簸的浪花，浪花在他面前绽放、回旋、仓促间就被激流卷走，留下一片白茫茫的泡沫，带着空旷的惆怅，可遇却又难求。  
终究还是放不下这臭小子，还是想要再争取一次……  
薛谦想着，耳边充斥着混乱的呼吸，有梁有晖的喘息，也有他自己的。他弯腰紧紧抓住梁有晖的脊背，立即就得到热烈回应，快要疼昏过去的梁有晖像溺水之人突然抓到激流中的浮木大排，指甲抠住他肩膀，人中位置和上唇都是汗。  
薛谦摸着梁少一脸的汗，也心疼了：“疼成这样？……你不是第一回吧？”  
梁有晖说：“哥你忒猛了。”  
薛谦哭笑不得地看着他：“叫得跟个雏似的，是不是真的啊？”  
梁有晖哼唧着：“别人都忒么是柴火棍，你是警棍，警棍前面的大头最粗啊。”  
薛谦笑着咬了梁少的嘴唇，再吻，两人被淋漓的汗水裹着吻了一会儿，然后再次开动。或许是汗水多，也起了润滑剂的作用，或者是梁有晖被警棍操得知觉已经迟钝，竟然没有之前那么疼了。  
薛谦笑说：“撑大了。”  
梁有晖说：“撑爆了都！”  
薛谦对着梁有晖的耳朵说：“试试哥给你捅漏了？”  
梁有晖上气不接下气地求饶：“别别，弄漏了下回你还捅谁去？”  
薛谦笑：“舍不得捅漏了，下回还得捅你。”  
两人一前一后地研磨冲撞，动作逐渐顺畅激烈，梁有晖的喘息声由哀嚎变成享受的哼唧，夹着他薛哥的大号警棍的地方吞吐亦逐渐自如。一上一下互相冲撞抖动的节奏达到某种很有韵律感的和谐，仿佛也是天生就拥有的默契度，身体叠置的曲线无比契合，薛谦胯部裹住梁少的臀，再以大腿抵住对方大腿后侧，这样往复的摩擦，粗糙的毛发蹭得梁少舒爽发抖。  
刚才还在喊“疼”的少爷，这时开始颠三倒四地喊着“舒服”、“哥快点儿”！  
这叫床声刺激得薛谦狼血沸腾，从后面抚弄梁少的胸膛，这时猛地抓住对方胯下之物！梁有晖立刻叫出声，脸和肩膀在床上蹭动，喊着“哥给一个，给一个”——  
“成，给你。”薛谦脸上的汗水甩在梁有晖的脊背上，晶莹发亮。他双手扳住对方的腰，开始加力挞伐，这时才真正狠命地一桶到位，击发命中目标。梁有晖身体里遭遇狂猛电击一般，咬住床单抽搐发抖，“靶心”被警棍这一阵乱捅，每一下都粗暴地击中他的敏感穴位，把他的意识炸成碎片！  
他薛哥还同时捏着他的鸟，手指捻着撸动，前后夹击，梁有晖被这两种爽法折腾得欲罢不能，在要射与还没射这两种状态的临界点上挣扎徘徊，就想求薛警官再狠一点。  
薛警官果然来了一招更狠的。  
薛谦突然松开侍弄他下体的那只手，梁有晖下面一凉，正在恐慌，自己伸手试图自亵，随即就被捉住手腕。他薛哥是以等同于暴力的手法，像是抓捕坏人所用的擒拿功夫，双掌擒住他的双手手腕，将他两臂拉高了按在床上，偏不准他自亵。薛谦这时再用力一拱，将梁少的屁股抬高，奋力撞进去。攻城的号角吹响，烧杀声震天，连珠炮弹“砰”“砰”射进梁有晖娇嫩的后穴，射得他脑瓤爆炸开花浑身皮肤燃烧炸裂。  
太舒服了。这样的禁锢强暴姿势无比刺激，两人都爽得快要疯掉。肉体拍合发出激烈的水声，梁有晖双手受制，屁股又被拱着，前后都挪动不得，身体被架成一座“拱桥”的姿态。两个男人硬朗的肌肉不断碰撞、挤压，在狭小的空间里搅了个天翻地覆、爽了个日月争辉……  
滚烫的液体瞬间飙射，几乎同时喷发。  
薛谦也像是撑不住了，猛地从后面抱住梁有晖，感动地把脸贴上去……两人的汗水汇聚成一处，沿着脖颈和胸沟争先恐后滑落。梁有晖在昏迷失神的时候下意识拉过薛队长的手臂，让对方把自己抱得更紧，太喜欢了……  
两人都趴着、紧搂着，薛谦半闭着眼哼道：“你那室友识相儿的滚了没有？”  
梁有晖咧嘴笑道：“他估摸想要退租不跟我住了。”  
薛谦不屑道：“你也赶紧退租，收拾行李回国。”  
很久没有这样纵情地释放，得到肉/欲的极致满足，愈发觉着离不开了，也很久没有真心喜欢上一个人。  
就这人了吧，不再换了。  
从此安定下来过日子。  
薛谦再吻一下梁有晖的脸：“跟哥回家吧……咱俩一起过。”  
……


End file.
